It is known to provide ships' hulls from planking in which the individual profile members are doubly-curved members of uniform cross section over the entire length of each plank and the planks are interconnected along their longitudinal edges by interfitting formations which may be sealed with respect to one another by appropriate sealing materials. Transverse struts or ribs may be provided to which the planks can be attached to hold them in place in the hull structure.
The planking assemblies of the prior art include U-profiles or channels which are bolted together or which can have longitudinal edge formations of a cylindrical configuration which engage one into another as a cylindrical head in a socket. This allows pivoting of one plank relative to another only with predetermined angular positions of the two planks. A disadvantage of such systems is that the interconnection can spring loose with even relatively moderate impacts upon the hull and even without considerable transverse tensile forces. Thus the principal strength of these joints is established by the connection to the ribs or by the other reinforcing means than the interfitting portions of the longitudinal edges.
Even when the flanges are bolted together, there are problems since considerable transverse forces tend to elastically or plastically deform the flanges, partly as a consequence of the necessary spacing of the screws, thereby opening the joints and causing a loss of watertightness of the hulls. Indeed, with these systems the screw or bolt connections can be ruptured in the case of collision.